lovenikkifandomcom-20200223-history
Love Nikki-Dress UP Queen! Wiki:Lore Pages Guide
There is a lot of lore in Love Nikki, with many characters, locations, and events. Since it's a lot of work to make these pages, I wanted to make a guide so that anyone interested in the lore could join in. If you read this and still have questions or want pointers on where to begin, please leave a message on my wall or contact me on the Wikia discord and I would love to help! You can also contact any admin for help too! General Guidelines * General Wiki Formatting * Characters Page Formatting * Don't use your own opinions about the subject matter when editing. For example: "this character should have done this", "this character deserves to appear more often", or "I ship these two characters". * If there are spoilers on the page from information that comes outside the server, PLEASE add the Spoiler template to it! People don't like getting spoiled, and it's very easy. Just type at the very top of the page, before any infoboxes or other templates. It looks like this: * Don't speculate or use fan theories when editing, and don't base an entire page or a significant portion of a page on unconfirmed information. If including reasonably deduced but unconfirmed conclusions, explain that they are not confirmed. If additional explanations are needed to make the page better (such as a possible explanation for a character's motive or mindset), the best place is usually "Trivia". * Be cautious when including information from outside the server. Most of it is second, third, or fourth-hand, and details are likely to be lost or misinterpreted to the point where they are essentially fanon. Things can be translated differently when they reach the English server, and since this wiki is about that server, it's best to just keep it simple and just include what we have. ** Since including stories or lore from outside the server necessitates the need for a Spoilerbox, this makes the content less accessible to members of the fandom who don't want to be spoiled. ** Due to the confusing translations on the English server, it is sometimes necessary to reference information from other servers in order to clear up misconceptions. An example of this is the Time Diary description for the town Hayden, which names Jaxta Seanavel as the namesake. However, all other lore on the server points toward the namesake being someone called Hayden. Versions of the Time Diary from other servers confirm that the namesake is indeed Hayden. * Please cite where information comes from! (This is a new policy and some pages may not yet have citations.) For more information on citing, please see the citation guidelines at the bottom of the page. * When information differs between two sources, such as the in-game information and information from a website, go with the in-game information. ** When the two sources both come from the game, use your best judgement and when in doubt include both with a note explaining the mistake. ** Generally, information from the Chinese server supersedes other versions of the game. * When there is a difference between various versions of a name (like Mela versus Meira), use the one that appears in the dialogue of the main story stages rather than the one that appears in the Time Diary (they're usually different). If it's still unclear, use the one that seems to be used more often. Shining Nikki Guidelines If you'd like to edit Shining Nikki character or lore pages, there are a few additional guidelines that need to be adhered to. * Due to the game not being out in English, it's really, really important to make sure misinformation isn't spread by the Wiki. If you are not a Chinese speaker, refer to translations that you trust. Google Translate is a great tool, but it's best not to use it to decipher the story. ** Before using fan translations, PLEASE ask permission from the translator(s) first! ** athena#2202 and Tawaki#4145 have given the Wiki permission to use their translations using a link to the document. * Please cite a description of where in the game the information comes from when writing any pages (even if the description of where the information comes from is in the translation link). It can be in Chinese, English, or both as long as it makes sense~ * As with Love Nikki, if you can't verify the information, don't include it. It's better to have a short page than an incorrect page. * Right now for any Shining Nikki pages, to prevent confusion, please use the Shining Nikki Spoilers template. Just type at the very top of the page, before any infoboxes or other templates. It looks like this: Character Pages It's first important to note that not all characters have pages. Here are some general rules for whether or not a character will get a page. * They WILL get a page if: they have a sprite AND/OR they are plot significant. * If they are a character that is represented by a suit or only mentioned in a suit page, you can just link to their suit's page. * If they are a character represented by a suit that appears more places in the story, they can get a page. An example of this is Peachy. For the characters with pages, every character requires different information. Here I'll explain some of the types of information you can use. Infobox * Use the template * Use a sprite as their main image, unless they haven't got one * Include additional images in a gallery at the bottom of the page! History * Please write it in past tense! * Write history in chronological order, rather than the order it's presented in during the story. Dream Weaver routes have years listed for the most part, so use the years listed there. Remember that the main chapters, and anything that occurs after Nikki gets there, occurs in the year 680. * For any additional things that happen to a character that don't mention a year or age, you can divide them up into childhood, adolescence, adulthood, etc (whatever word suits the time period best). Events that can't be fit in the timeline can be placed under separate subheadings at the end. Relationships * Only include significant relationships, and try to at least write a couple of sentences for each one based on their dialogue and reactions to each other. See: Category:Pages that need improvement for pages that do not have a history and/or relationships section written yet. Citations : For basic information on how to format citations, visit this page. Since information comes from many sources in the game, feel free to cite any of them. You can also cite officially published sources, such as social media posts by the game account (Official Weibo, Facebook, Twitter, and the like). If something is very common knowledge within the game (eg something stated over and over: Kimi is the heir to the apple apparel group, Nidhogg is Prime Minister, Nikki is a stylist) then you don't have to cite it. Also, general sweeping statements that you might find in the relationships or personality section don't have to be cited. Though it's helpful for readers if you cite when you mention specific examples/instances, so that they can go read up on it. Please don't cite other lore pages. For example, don't cite Yvette's page while editing Nidhogg's page. If you don't know how to cite something, just do your best - having any citation helps way more than having nothing. Formatting references Formatting the names of references and keeping them consistent will make it easier to edit pages and cross-post information from one page to another. Using these formats is optional, but recommended. * Story stages: use just the number of the stage. ** 1-1 Sport Girl Aron (1) ** 15-Side Story 4 No. 7 Reagent ** 1-1 Rainy Night * Dreamweaver stages: link to the specific level, using which number level it is (eg the 3rd level in Bunny in March) ** Dreamland - Yvette/Bunny in March#Way to Work * Items ** Osmanthus Brew * Suits ** Icewind Warchant * Time Diary ** Time Diary * Links from outside the game, such as from the official Facebook account - if you need to cite these multiple times, just make up your own name for it ** Fish and Bacon - What I experienced on Miraland * Shining Nikki stages ** Shining Nikki/Stages#1-1 ** Note: This is subject to change if more pages are made. ** There is no standardized format for anything else from Shining Nikki, so just a brief explanation of what it's from is cool * Nikki UP2U: A dressing story: The first number (1 in the example) refers to which page of the script it can be found on, and the second number refers to which number stage it is on that page ** Nikki UP2U: A dressing story/Script (Page 1-5)#Let's Go Swimming For pages with a large number of citations, please use a . Information where the source cannot be found should use this template after it: . That is to say, if it's clearly blatantly incorrect, just remove it from the page, but if you know it to be true or it sounds like it could be true and you just can't find the source, use this template and perhaps someone else will know. Information that goes uncited for a long period of time is subject to removal. Resources Events * A Midsummer's Night Dream * Ancient Fossil Hall Map * Black Rose Dance * Black White Dance * Butterfly Mystery/Map * Christmas Surprise/Map * Circus Night Event/Map * Fate Echo/Map * Garden Secret/Map * Hip-hop Street * Honeymoon Holyland/Map * Midnight Fly * Phantom in Desert Map * Snow Queen's Ball * Ultimate Race Map * Void Singer Map * Star Lily Case Files/Dialogue * Sail of Hunt, Sea of Joy * Dawn Front/Story Also see: Category:Event Maps Story Suits * Art of War ** Art of War ** Art of War Event/Story * Brave New World/Story * Four Seasons * Caelum et Ocean * Ghost Gathering * Time Palace/Story Also see: Category:Suits with Narratives Guide A safe bet is to always try What Links Here (at the bottom of the page, click on My Tools) if you are looking for information about a specific character or location. Chances are, you will see story stages where they are mentioned. Minor characters such as Annabel, Aron, Kaja, Timi, Vivi, and Toto do not appear in the following guide. * Chapter 1 Arriving the Wheat Field ** Takes place in Wheat Field, Apple. ** Major characters include Nikki, Momo, Bobo, Lunar, and Mela. * Chapter 2 Fairy Tale World Lilith ** Takes place in Cicia, Lilith. ** Major characters include Nikki, Momo, Bobo, Sofia, and Lisa with appearances by Royce, Neva, Kimi and Joe. * Chapter 3 'Witch and Star Sea' ** Takes place in Cicia, Lilith. ** Major characters include Nikki, Momo, Bobo, Sofia, and Lisa with appearances by Yvette. * Chapter 4 The Tea Party ** Takes place in Wintermount, Lilith. ** Major characters include Nikki, Momo, Bobo, Lunar, Bai Jinjin, and Zhong Lizi with appearances by Nidhogg and Yvette. * Chapter 5 Mutated Tea Party ** Takes place in Wintermount, Lilith. ** The Designer's Tea Party occurs in this chapter. ** Major characters include Nikki, Momo, Bobo, Lunar, Kimi, Joe, Bai Jinjin, and Zhong Lizi. * Chapter 6 Flower Field Encounter ** Takes place in Flower Field, Cloud. ** Major characters include Nikki, Momo, Bobo, Lunar, Fu Su, and Winter, with appearances by the other three flower field fairies and the mirror versions of some characters. * Chapter 7 Celestial Pavilion ** Takes place in Long Street, Cloud. ** Major characters include Nikki, Momo, Bobo, Lunar, Lu Yinian, Bai Jinjin, and Zhong Lizi, with appearances by Nidhogg and Yvette. * Chapter 8 Mysterious Moonlit City ** Takes place in Moonlit City, Cloud. ** Major characters include Nikki, Momo, Bobo, Lunar, Mela, Orlando, and the Mayor of Moonlit City with appearances by Lisa. * Chapter 9 Styling Contest Prelude ** Takes place in Royal City, Lilith. ** Major characters include Nikki, Momo, Bobo, Nidhogg, Yvette, Royce, Ace, and the Fantasy Envoy. * Chapter 10 Styling Contest Games ** Takes place in Royal City, Lilith. ** The Fantasy Styling Contest begins in this chapter. * Chapter 11 Styling Contest Finals ** Takes place in Royal City, Lilith. ** The Fantasy Styling Contest concludes in this chapter. ** Major characters include Nikki, Momo, Bobo, Ace, Sherry, Royce, and Nidhogg. * Chapter 12 Chaos in City ** Takes place in Royal City, Lilith. ** Major characters include Nikki, Momo, Bobo, Ace, Royce, and Neva. * Chapter 13 Wasteland Exoticism ** Takes place in Pota, Wasteland. ** Major characters include Nikki, Momo, Bobo, Ace, Tuda, and Ransa. * Chapter 14 Lady's Choice ** Takes place in Whisper, Wasteland. ** Major characters include Nikki, Momo, Bobo, Ace, Sherry, and Starlet. * Chapter 15 Head North To The Cloud City ** Takes place in Rosset, Apple. ** Major characters include Nikki, Momo, Bobo, Starlet, Zhong Lizi, and Huo Qizhou. * Chapter 15 Besieging Of The Cloud City ** Takes place in Cloud City, Cloud. ** Major characters include Nikki, Momo, Bobo, Lunar, Cali, Nidhogg, Ozeca, and the Iron Rose. * Chapter 16 Night before Storm ** Takes place in Luochuan City, Cloud. ** Major characters include Nikki, Momo, Bobo, the Iron Rose, Zhu Ruosheng, Zhong Lizi, Huo Qizhou, Kimi, and Orlando with appearances by Neva. * Chapter 17 Banquet of Sakura Fall ** Takes place in Welton, Apple. ** The White Blossom Banquet occurs in this chapter. ** Major characters include Nikki, Momo, Bobo, Kimi, Joe, Sofia, and Reid. * Chapter 18 Gun under Morning Star ** Takes place in Welton, Apple. ** Major characters include Nikki, Momo, Bobo, Kimi, Sofia, Orlando, Reid, and Shade. * Chapter 19 I Daybreak War ** Takes place in Losol, Apple. ** Major characters include Nikki, Momo, Bobo, Kimi, Orlando, Shade, and Ozeca. * Chapter 19 II Daybreak War ** Takes place in North Kingdom. ** Major characters include Nikki, Momo, Kimi, Nidhogg, Gray Raven, and Louie. * Chapter 1 Ode of Oren ** Takes place in Oren, Pigeon. ** Major characters include Nikki, Momo, Ransa, Noah, Sherry, and Elle. * Chapter 2 Moonlit Escapade ** Takes place in Oren, Pigeon. ** Major characters include Nikki, Momo, Debbie, Sherry, and Eli. Category:Guide